Flames
by LeValken
Summary: From foster home to foster home Alex finds herself in a bit of trouble with a new power showing its self, is she as human as she has always thought? A new home for the time being in Forks, or is it forever this time? Alex/Tanya. Graphic, involves rape so it that is something that triggers you don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_No no no this can not be happening! Its not possible! It cant happen not to me why me!_ I looked down in horror at the flames that encased my hands, yet I didn't feel the burn I should have and smoke didn't rise into the air. Just the flames whipping back and forth over my hands a steady heat as they would shoot up my arms and back down, but there was no searing pain, there was no pain at all.

 _Knock! Knock!_ "Alex you okay?" I jump at the sound and voice, a spark of flame leaping from my hands and leaving a scorch mark on the wall. "I-im fine Tara il be right out!" I yell back my voice hoarse. _Please, please go away!_ I watch in shock as the flames slowly shrink before they just disappear into my skin leaving a red glow to my skin before finally even that fades. I couldn't hold in the sob of relief tears falling from my eyes. Looking up I take in the reflection on the mirror of the girl I no longer could say I knew. My emerald eyes no longer filled with amusement this place brought me, all i saw were the flames lurking in their depths, the wet tracks from tears I swore to never cry again, my blood red hair a mess from running a burning hand through it over and over. My clothes were another story, there were black burn marks up and down my sleeves, my jeans had scrap marks and tears from where I had hit the asphalt of the track.

I exited the school bathroom only to stop dead in my tracks. There stood Tera staring intently at the floor between her feet, and next to her stood the principal arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "My office Cat, now." "yes sir" I murmured before following him not sparing her another glance.

I sat in the chair staring at the ceiling waiting for him to get off of the phone with my foster mom no matter how hard I tried to convince him not to call, waiting for the inevitable. I brought my head down to meet his stare after I heard him hang up and sigh, "Alex, this is your third fight this week, and you're seventh this year." I stay silent, I know he isn't done, "I've given you detention, iv suspended you, sent letters home to your foster parents, I'm out of options here Cat." "your expelling me" I state more then ask, "i have no other choice, your behavior isn't changing." he replies actually looking like he regrets. I simply nod my head "I understand." and I do as I try to shut myself down and wait, I have to if I want to survive the night.

I quickly shut down and lock myself away in my head, face blank, no emotions to feel. Im vaguely aware of Tina my foster mom picking me up, thanking the principal, I climb in the back seat on auto pilot, climb the stairs, drop my bag on the floor, as if that will make it any worse. And then I feel it, the sting of the first slap across my face, its followed by another, then another, a punch here and a kick there as I hit the ground. I hear her voice, I know she's taunting me, I knows she's yelling, calling me anything her tiny brain can think of, worthless, whore, stupid, I've heard them all before. She rants on and on with each hit a new insult I don't bother listening to. I can taste the blood pooling in my mouth, feel it drip down my face into my eye, a rib crack at one particularly hard kick. A sick grin lifts her lips at the sound, she wants me to scream, to beg her to stop as iv done so often before, she wants to hear my pain. A satisfaction I will not give her today as I hold in everything but a groan. I should be used to this by now, this is nothing compared to what will happen when her husband gets home, this is nothing, and I will not give her the pleasure.

She had stopped half an hour ago and I still couldn't find it in me to move as I laid there curled up on the floor soaking in my own blood. The TV was turned up loud as she sat on the couch high as a kite, but I still heard the door, still heard the chuckle as he stepped over my body. "what the little bitch do this time" he asked her. "stupid cunt got herself expelled." he chuckled once more before kneeling down before me "I'm starting to think you enjoy your punishments." "little whore probably does!" was yelled back from the couch right before he swung my broken body up into his arms and headed for the room where I was tossed on the bed. My vision blurs at the pain barely catching the grin on his face. I watch through my haze as he removes his clothes before hovering over me, his hand moving my wet hair out of my face before all goes black.

I awoke hours later to the same throbbing pain between my legs iv grown use to and twist my face up in disgust as I roll over the side of the bed to empty my stomach, my clothes are no where to be seen. I freeze and tense up at the immense pain that shoots through my side before I'm coughing blood up uncontrollably. The noise brings their attention to me, and what am I greeted with, them laughing their asses off. I feel a heat shoot through me as my anger tries to get the best of me. As if that would change anything in my fate. "ready for another round girl?" he asks before wrapping two large arms around my waist from behind then tosses me back to the bed where pain shoots through me once again. The pain was too much, tears filled my already blurry eyes as he reaches to undo his pants and I let out a kick catching him where it counts. A grunt leaves him as grabs himself, "Tina hold her down! Your gona get it now bitch!" Tina lets out a loud laugh, "you hear that Cat, hes gona fuck you good" she laughs out as she grabs arms and he pins my legs. Thats when I felt the same heat from earlier only this time it was a burning heat, I felt like I was burning from the inside out, and it was only getting worse with each thrust. And then I saw it, flames everywhere, I let out a scream that had to be heard from miles as flames filled my vision before it went black.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The steady sound woke me as I struggled to listen in to the voices. I cracked my eyes open only to slam them back shut with a groan at the bright light. "shes awake!" now that voice I recognized. I opened my eyes slowly this time trying to get use to the light. Brown messy hair framed the near black eyes of Adriana, my social worker. Her eyes were filled with worry and it looked like she hasn't slept in days by the bags under them. "Cat can you hear me hun." I stare at her blankly, "oh god Alex I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I blink slowly before looking away. _Damn right its your fault you put me in that Fucking place!_ I regret it as soon as I thought it, all she has done was to help me. She has to know now though, im guessing the doctors who helped me told her. I look back to see tears falling down her eyes and give her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know I don't blame her. She gives me a watery smile back.

We spent the next hour going over my injuries. The worse being my mental state but we can deal with that later. My broken rib had pierced a lung and my vocal cords so it would be awhile before I could talk, fine by me I had nothing to say. One of my eyes were swollen shut but that was much better after my week in coma, now it was just a really bad black eye. One entire side of my body was black and blue along with a sprained ankle and shatter shin. My back had three long and deep cuts wrapping down and around my side from when Tina had taken a knife to me, which I don't remember but im told they will scar. There also a nice soon to be scar just above my left eye. The pain between my legs was still there but it had become a dull phantom pain. She then preceded to tell me that both Tina and Tom had died from the fire, the fire that didn't seem to touch me as I was pulled out of the house and I was transferred to the hospital in Denali Alaska. I put that little information in the back of my mind as the door opened.

The man walked in with his doctor coat on and a brilliant smile, he was one of the most handsome men iv laid eyes on. He was super pale and his eyes were a caramel gold. His voice was like honey, "good afternoon, its good to see you awake Alex. Im Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I simply gave him a nod to which he smiled at. "are you feeling ok?" another nod glad he was asking things I didn't need to speak to answer. "any sever pain?" a shake of my head as he took his notes. He then seemed to take in my form with a scrutinizing but excited look, like someone had found a new toy, or just like a scientist I guess. "thats great, has Miss Ortiz explained your new arrangements yet?" I gave Adrianna a questioning look. "Not yet Dr. we were getting to that." "of course" he nods for her to continue. "sweetheart" uhoh "Dr. Cullen and his wife have agreed, well suggested really that you stay with them instead of just moving straight to a new foster care while you get better." I let my face fall blank. "dont do that Kitten" she whispers for only me to hear. "its for the best" I let out a snort. "im serious Alex it will be different. You will be under the supervision of a doctor while you heal. Iv met his wife and shes wonderful. And they have 5 other kids you will be going to school with." _School! Come on Adrianna haven't you learned your lesson._ "And-" I level her with a glare, "youl be seeing a therapist during your stay." _…..A WHAT!_ "Alex what you went through was a traumatic experience" the kind doctor tries to sooth, "maybe talking about it will help." I take a deep breath ton try and reign in my anger as the door opens to present a Caramel haired women with the same eyes as the Dr. "Mrs. Cullen."

Tanya POV

 _What the fuck are they thinking!_ I grumble to myself as I sat around the table with my sisters and our extended family. Rosalie was the one to voice my thoughts. "Esme I love you to death but what the hell were you guys thinking." "Rose, you did not see this girl, this poor, broken, shattered girl. She need medical help and she needs a home, so we offered one." "yes one filled with vampires" Edward throws In his own two sense. Letting out a sigh, "im sorry Esme but I have to agree with them, your bringing a human into a house filled with vampires. Thats asking for trouble." "Except I don't think shes human, well at least not all human." the voice of Carlisle comes from the hallway, "what do you mean dear" She asks as he kisses her on the cheek I have to look away. "I mean I talked to the firefighters that pulled her out of a burning building that killed her foster parents." "oh dear that poor girl." "the flames never touched her" he said to our shock. "There was a clear path for them to carry her out, and as I was doing surgery on her, I swear I saw a flame inside her, it helped heal her, I didn't get burned but I could feel its heat." "impossible" "I agree Tanya but it happened." "you guys are family Carlisle, but I don't think me or my sister want to be here for this." "you cant leave!" Alice yells in a panic. "why not?" "because you have to meet her!" with a snort I was about to reply "plus your supposed to start teaching at the high school next week it will look suspicious if you leave now." "shes got a point Tanya" my youngest sister Kate replies. So with a groan I unhappily agree.

I spent the next three days getting lesson plans and what not ready for teaching at Denali high. Esme spent the time setting up the guest bedroom, Rosalie was furious along with Edward but part of her was curious as well. Alice was excited to shop for someone else and Emmett was thrilled to have someone else to play video games with and already had all of his favorites out. Jasper was to busy trying to control the emotions being thrown at him. All movement froze at the sound of two cars pulling down the long driveway before we all filled the living room in a rush. Esme opened the door to greet them as Carlisle walked in with a slightly younger woman right behind him that Esme greeted as Miss Ortiz so I'm guessing that's the social worker. It was however what stood slightly behind her that had my dead heart stuttering. She was in a word, breathtaking. Her long blood red hair was straight down her back, the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I could stare into forever. She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, sexy, anything and everything and I would never tire of telling her that. She wore a baggy hoodie that went to her mid thigh where she wore loose blue jeans and leather biker boots. She had blue and black eye, a gauze patch above her left eye as well as some wrapped around her throat. I held in my growl at the thought that someone gave her that black eye. One hand was tightly wrapped around the strap to her backpack while the other held on to what looked like a guitar case. They walked further into the room as she winced at every step, it took everything in me not to rush to her side and pick her up.

"Guys this is Miss Ortiz and Alex. This is my family, my wife Esme you met already, our children Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice. And these are our extended family Tanya, Irina and Kate." he list us off and the social worker nodded and gave a polite hello but this goddess Alex didn't lift her eyes from the floor where she stared blankly. Esme took a slow step forward making me think she knew exactly what my mate had gone through, "Alex sweetheart are you hungry or thirsty?" she shook her head still not looking up. "what about you Adrianna?" "no thank you maam." "please call me Esme dear." "of course." "Emmett Jasper take their bags and put them in Alex's room please." "sure thing mom" Emmett spoke quietly for once before slowly walking towards Alex I tense at the thought of the other vampire near her. "hey im Emmett, want me to take those" he offers with a soft smile that makes it hard to be scared of the giant bear like man. She had lifted her head and watched every step he took toward her tensely. She blinked slowly face blank and void of any emotion. "hes not going to break it Alex" the social worker whispered to her as she handed her bags to Jasper with a thanks. "il be very careful, I promise." another slow blink and she was handing him her stuff. As I continued to stare at my beautiful mate Adrianna was thanking Esme and Carlisle as well as telling them she will be back next month to check on things before saying her goodbye to them. She then turned to Alex with tears in her eyes she was desperately trying to blink away. As soon as Alex met her eyes tears filled her as well and I wanted so bad to hold and sooth her pain. She quickly wrapped her in her arms and whispered in her ear, "you be good Kitten. I mean it no fighting, no suspensions or expulsions ok." my mate nodded her head against her shoulder where she quietly shook and it broke every vampires heart in here. "you do as they say and be good for them, no trouble. And if you need me call or text, day or night, anytime." another nod. Her hands fisted in the Adrianna's shirt before releasing and stepping back where Adrianna wiped away her tears. "one month, il see you in one month." with a kiss to her cheek she rushed out the door but not before I saw the tears falling. Bringing my eyes back to my mate I see her eyes shut tight and her hands clenching and unclenching.

Esme took another step closer, "Alex honey why don't I show you to your room. Are you able to take the stairs we can move it down if you want?" her eyes opened and looked toward Esme but never met her eyes before slightly shaking her head and making her way to the stairs. She was only able to take a few steps at a time before stopping in pain her breathing heavy, even Rose looked on with compassion. I continued to listen as they disappeared "this is going to be your room dear, your more then welcome to decorate it however you want, or if you want to paint it we can do that as well ok? Whatever will make you feel more at home." I heard the door close and Esme made her way back down the stairs slowly. "what happened to my mate Esme?"

Alex POV

I heard the soft click of the door close as Mrs. Cullen left me to my thoughts. My few things were on the floor at the foot of the bed where the boys had left them. Not that there was much in them. Silence surrounded me as I took in the large room, the walls were a light blue, an empty bookshelf against one wall and a large queen sized bed against another. There was a walk-in closet also empty and a bathroom adjoined taking up the third wall while the fourth consisted of a giant window and glass door leading to a little balcony. It was nice, nicer then iv ever stayed in before.

Next thing I knew I was crashing to the floor as silent tears streamed down my face. I don't know how long I sat there curled up on the floor before there was a soft knock at the door but looking out the giant window wall at the sunset said it was a at least an hour. Dragging myself up I wipe my face clean, I hope and open the door. The look on the pixie like face said I didn't succeed, "hey Alex just came to let you know dinner was ready." she said while giving me a huge energetic smile. I was finally able to take her in, she was short, maybe 5'2" with black hair in a punk like cut that she pulled off perfectly. Her eyes were the same golden color as her parents and again that smile, it was slightly contagious as I felt one side of my lips turn up slightly though not noticeable. I gave her a slight nod and she was leading the way down the stairs chattering away excitedly. _Great more stairs._ "we are going to be best friends I just can't wait. I'm Alice by the way in case you didn't remember from the introduction." she then glanced at me up and down before giving a little hop at the bottom, "we are going to have to go shopping soon for you!" she spoke excitedly. _Wait what?_ I faltered at the middle of the steps having to take them much slower due to the pain that shoots through me at every step. Her wide eyes shot to me "oh my god I'm so sorry. Its obvious your hurt and the stairs and I'm going too fast. Do you want me to carry you?" she rambled off in a panic. My own eyes widen in part shock and part amusement that this girl, this incredibly short slender girl just offered to carry me. I quickly shook my head and took a few more steps until I reached the bottom. I motioned for her to continue, then followed her down past a few doors until we reached an enormous kitchen where everyone already sat at the dinner table, they actually kind of looked uncomfortable. Mrs. Cullen was setting plates of food in the center of the table with her husband's help as their kids talked amongst themselves. My body twitched and tensed as a buzzing sound reached my ears but it stopped as soon as it started. "here Alex you can sit between me and Tanya." the pixie, Alice said as she led me toward what could only be described as a goddess. She looked to be in her mid to late 20s, had long strawberry blonde hair curling past her shoulders she looked to be slightly taller than me and had the same golden eyes as everyone here. I quickly averted my eyes as she tried to meet them and took the seat next to her when the doctor spoke up from the end of the table. "how are you feeling Alex? I know this can be overwhelming especially with you still healing." I gave him a glance then nodded my head. "good that's good. Let me know if anything starts to hurt more or if you need or want anything at all ok?" another nod. "great I also thought this might come in handy. That way you can talk to us while we wait for your voice to come back." he handed me a notepad and pen. I quickly wrote out a thank you and showed him. He gave me a beaming smile "your very welcome." "I know your throat is still healing sweetie so I made soup for dinner I hope its ok." _yes thank you._ I wrote down and received another smile from the motherly woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We ate I silence, me staring down at the bowl most of the time as they whispered back and forth. I could feel their glances every now and then, but it didn't even compete with the gaze burning a hole in the side of my head that I was trying to ignore. "so, Alex how old are you?" I turned at the musical voice of the one introduced as Tanya, and I admit I got lost in those eyes for a moment before shaking free and grabbing the paper pad. _17._ "So you will be a senior at the high school?" she asked with a beaming smile. _Yes_ "fantastic." I was thinking of something to reply back when then one with sex hair spoke up, "Tanya teaches at the school" it kind of looked like he sneered it out before continuing with what I guess was a charming smirk "but I will be a senior with you as well." I simply blinked at him not liking the look in his eyes. "yah most of us are seniors except for Tink over there and Kate." the large one spoke up much to his brother's annoyance. The pixie one, or I guess Tink, Alice glared at her brother before turning to me "I'm really not that short." I send her a small smile before looking down to the last of my food, my stomach churning. Guess I'm not used to having decent food, if any, in my stomach. I pushed it slightly in front of me "are you ok Alex?" I don't bother looking towards the beautiful woman simply nodding my head. My ribs started throbbing halfway through dinner though now they were making it hard to breath. Thank god I still had the weekend before I was forced to endure school. _May I be excused?_ I wrote out waiting for them to snap or throw something as I gingerly held it up to Mrs. Cullen. "of course dear. Do you need help up the stairs." I shook my head before moving to take my dish to the sink "leave it dear, I will take care of it." I looked up into her golden eyes and saw nothing but genuine caring, no sarcasm, no disgust, no hate, nothing that I had gotten accustomed to. She gently took the bowl from my hands as I blinked, grabbing the pad of paper and pen I headed back towards the stairs well aware I still walked funny. I was only able to take a couple before I needed to stop, and on around the 8th I collapsed to my knees. Two ice cold hands wrapped around me as I gasped for air, I tensed not liking anyone touching me, waiting for the blow, waiting to be thrown down the stairs I just struggled up. But the arms remained gentle as a hand started rubbing circles on my back, the other placed firmly on my stomach to coach my breathing. When I had it under control I looked up to beautiful face surrounded by blonde curls, her golden eyes held compassion, curiosity, and what I swear was anger. "Rosalie?"

"she's fine mom I got her." Rosalie spoke softly but with clear meaning "can you stand up?" I nodded my head and did as she asked as I heard what sounded like a fight in the kitchen. I went to turn towards the noise when "ignore it, you need to rest." She helped my take the rest of the steps silently, not rushing me at all before leading me to the room. Once inside she led me to the bed "do you need any help changing?" I shook my head quickly before jumping at the sound of a crash. "don't worry, Emmett doesn't always understand some games aren't made for inside." I blinked a couple of times before writing out a thank you. She looked at it with her face blank before her brows furrowed and she nodded her head and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.

Once Rosalie had left me I made my way to the bathroom connected to the room. It had a huge bath tub and separate shower. Deciding to make things quick so I could go to bed I turn the shower on as hot as I could stand and slowly stripped my clothes off without making the injuries worse. I let out a sigh as the hot water hit me, only wincing slightly as it ran over my bruises and cuts, most of which I still don't remember how I got. When finished I stepped out of the spray and re-wrapped the bandages I could get to. The rest would just have to forget it because no way I was heading back down there for help. Before I got much farther there was a soft knock at the door, I grabbed the towel wrapping it around me, as if that would make much difference, and opened the door. It was Mrs. Cullen standing with a coffee cup in front of her. "hello dear, I wasn't sure if you liked tea or not so I figured everyone likes hot cocoa. I also came to see if you needed help rebandaging anything?" I stepped aside so she could enter and place the steaming cup on the nightstand before turning back to me. "did you need help with any?" I nodded my head slowly as she gathered the supplies before turning around and lowering the towel just enough for her to get the gash on my back. I heard her gasp before I felt slight burn of the antiseptic and then the gauze. She worked almost as quickly as her Doctor husband before a "there you go." Her hands incredibly soft there was no aggression in them, something I was not used to. I nodded my thanks "now drink your cocoa and get some rest dear." With that I was left alone in the large room. I threw on some shorts and a tank top before crawling into what had to be the most comfortable bed ever. I was out before my heads hit the pillow.

Rosalie POV

I slowly made my way down stairs after helping the human to her room. I was not all that surprised that when I got down there Tanya was being held in place by her sisters and Jasper was sending out calming waves, a broken vase at his feet. Her eyes were nearly all black as they locked onto me, I rose a brow "what?"

"you did not ask to help my mate out of her clothes" she snapped. Crossing my arms and rolling my eyes "she can barely move Tanya, I was offering to help her change."

"my mate! If she needs help I will give it to her!"

"yah I bet you would love to help her out of her clothes." Emmett joked, and for some reason it just rubbed me the wrong way. "enough Em. Look Tanya if you want to help her so bad, she's taking a shower now, she will need to rebandage everything after."

"then I will help her!"

"no actually I will." Esme calmly states as she walked by with a cup. "Esme!"

"look at yourself Tanya. Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be in there right now, especially with her only in a towel?" she let out a cross between a groan and whine but stopped struggling. "she's my mate." She whimpered and even my heart went out to her for the moment. "I know Tanya but right now she just needs to rest." She nodded her head as they released her but her eyes still went to the stairs. "what really happened to her Carlisle?"

"…I'm sorry Tanya, I can't share that without her permission." With that we all went our separate ways, Tanya and her sisters in the living room as they tried to talk some sense into her. I went into the garage to tinker with the cars and that's where I stayed until the sun started coming up. I sped upstairs and changed into some new clothes not covered in grease, my family doing the same, her room was quiet though. Her room was next to mine and across from Edwards, he stepped out of his room messing with his hair before raising his hand to knock. I flashed over there grabbing the hand before it could hit. "It's 6am and there's no movement in there, she needs her rest, were you seriously about to wake her up?" he pulled his hand back sending a glare my way "since when do you care about a human's needs?"

"since when do you?" I snapped back, "especially when that human is Tanya's mate, she will kill you Edward." With those parting words I walked off down the stairs, vaguely aware he was following.

I stood in the archway that led to the kitchen as Esme flitted around pulling things out of the kitchen that were supposed to be bought to look human. "please tell me we don't have to pretend to eat again?" I asked leaning my shoulder on the wall. She sent me an amused smile, "no, I have a feeling she will probably sleep for a while, we can say you guys already ate." I nodded my head, I doubt she would think much on it. "good, do you need help?" was out of my mouth before I could think on it, she looked just as shocked as I did that I volunteered but I had no answer as to why. "of course, I would love some help thank you dear." I simply nodded my head and pulled the eggs out of the fridge. We finished preparing the food 1quickly deciding not to actually cook it until she was awake.

Hours later I was sitting in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper play some game, the Denali's doing the same, well Tanya was shooting looks towards the stairs anxiously, her leg bouncing up and down. "did you hunt Tanya?"

"yes." I rose a brow as her eyes were still slightly darker. "last night." She murmured to my look, eyes going back to the stairs. A couple hours later when it hit 9 am I started to hear movement upstairs slowly, and as soon as I did so did Tanya, and Edward started playing some song on his piano. Rolling my eyes at the idiot I smirk as I hear him miss a key in the other room. _Stay out of my head._ Tanya was practically bouncing in her seat at the thought of seeing her mate again. She came into view at the top of the stairs, her eyes still half closed. She came to a stop at the top practically glaring at them before taking them one by one slowly, wincing at every other one. Tanya couldn't keep it in any more though "Good morning Alex." Her head shot up and towards the audience she didn't know she had, her face turning a slight red, I could scent the blood rushing to her cheeks from here, and I admit it was amazing, but not to the point where I couldn't control myself. Edward walked out of the music room sending me a glare before turning his stupid smirk to her "good morning Alex, I trust you slept well?" he held out his hand for her to take, though all she did was look at it unblinking before back to his face. She shifted from foot to foot clearly uncomfortable with how close he was, and blocking her on the stairs. "Move out of her way!" I snapped before Tanya could launch herself at him. He turned a sneer my way "I was offering-"

"you were making her uncomfortable!" I made the mistake of saying because Tanya let out a hiss as soon as the words left me "Edward" she practically growled. "I am not making her uncomfortable. Am I Alex?" he smiled charmingly at her, thankfully Esme walked out "Alex dear your awake. Why don't you come on into the kitchen for breakfast, Edward move out of her way please." He begrudgingly stepped away from her so she could take the last painful step and followed Esme into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight Tanya made her move but her sisters saw it coming and wrapped their arms around her as she tried to launch at him. "oh don't worry dear they already ate. Eat up." I heard from the kitchen. "what game are you playing Edward?" he straightened up "I don't know what you mean, I'm not playing any game. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go keep her company while she eats." He sent one more smirk before heading for the kitchen. "So Alex, are you excited to be starting a new school on Monday?" I rolled my eyes and followed him into the kitchen where he sat across from her leaning as close as possible over the table. I took a seat next to her sending him a glare. "why don't you let her eat I peace Edward?"

"why don't you let us talk in peace Rosalie, I am trying to get to know her better as she will be under the same roof as me." he sneered before sending her a smile that worked on most girls at the high school, but all she did was look down at her food and subtlety move closer to me. Which alone shocked me, most people tend to get a bad vibe from us, me especially.

"as us Edward, under the same roof as us. And you can try to get to know her when she isn't trying to eat her breakfast."

"…of course, Alex why don't you meet me in the music room after you eat." He sent her a smile and walked out as if that was final. She fumbled around a little grabbing her paper pad and pen before writing out _do I have to?_ And sliding it to me. I furrowed my brows at the stupid question "No, of course not." She visibly relaxed and went back to her food. I sat their in silence with her as she didn't seem to mind but she tensed slightly as Alice twirled into the room. "good morning Alex." She sent her a nod. "I'm glad your up, I have been waiting forever." She tilted her head in question. "Shopping! We need to get you some new clothes." Her face turned to horror as she shook her head. Alice sent her best pout "aww come on it will be fun! And you will need clothes for school anyways." She turned to me looking for help I assume, I thought about it for a moment, "you do need new clothes, the ones you have are hopeless." She looked offended before sighing _I have no money._ Alice did a little hop, "that's ok, were buying." She shook her head vehemently. I leveled her with a stare as she leaned back "yes and that's that. Finish your food and go get ready." She sighed once more but didn't argue going back to her food, though she took her sweet time. I rose a brow "I know what your doing." She sent me her own glare but I swear I saw her lips twitch. She finished her breakfast and struggled up the stairs "Alice maybe we should just order her clothes online." She zoned out for a second, "she will be fine, we will just need to stay away from the stairs, even ground should be fine."

"be fine for what?" Tanya asked walking in from a quick hunt form the look of her eyes. "the mall." Her eyebrows rose, "is that a good idea?"

"yes, she needs clothes."

"and you will be going with us."

"of course I will." She said as if it was obvious. Alex came back down minutes later looking grumpy as hell as she joined us. Edward also came out shortly after her, "great are you ready Alex?" he asked and she visibly tensed before turning to me, "sorry Edward, girls only." he let out a low growl but not low enough as she took a step back and right in to me, a placed a hand on her back automatically as Tanya took a step in front of us. Esme walked out with a strained smile, "great everyone's ready. I will be coming along as I have a few things to pick up."

"Esme tell them I am coming as well." He spoke childishly. "sorry Edward this is a girls trip, you can spend some time with your brothers." I saw Jasper and Emmett exchange looks at that one.

I quickly ushered her outside and towards the SUV. We all piled in with her between me and Tanya. She spent the entire drive fiddling with her hands as Tanya tried to make awkward small talk. Alice chatted in the front seat excitedly with Esme, Irina and Kate talking quietly behind us. I felt her lean slightly into my side and almost missed Tanya's small whimper. Thankfully with Esme's driving it didn't take us long to get to Port Angeles mall. She looked around as we got out and headed for the doors never straying far from my side as Tanya sulked behind with her sisters.

For the first three stores she stood around awkwardly shaking her head at every dress and skirt Alice held up. Kate and Irina took off for the other end of the mall, and Esme was running her errands. Tanya stuck with us glaring at just about anyone looking at the new girl in town. "Alice, I think maybe skirts and dresses aren't her thing." She nodded her head pulling the holey jacket tightly around her. "ok ok. Well Alex what do you want to wear?" she looked down nervously, I looked down at the baggy jeans she was wearing "jeans?" she nodded without looking up. "ok fine, but none like those." Disgust was clear as day in my voice and she sent me a small but amused smile. "if she wants that kind she can wear that kind." Tanya defended and I had to roll my eyes, "no, absolutely not." I heard a small chuckle that brought me attention back to her. "come on come on, that store over there looks like it will work." She shook her head slowly but followed a bouncing Alice across the mall. It wasn't long before she was throwing jeans and blouses at a wide eyed Alex whose arms were full quickly. "do want me to hold those for you Alex." She looked to Tanya, eyes still wide not able to respond. "come on" I pushed her towards the changing room. "go try them on" she sighed but dint argue. She said no to just about every blouse she was given but thankfully chose some jeans that actually showed her curves, and some that didn't. "Alex" I practically growled, Tanya tensed glaring at me as her mates face reddened but she took out her paper pad, _I cant wear them tight right now. Still hurts._ "…fine." What happened to this girl. "what's wrong with the tops." _Not me._ "…ok what is you?" she looked around not seeing anything she liked until Alice appeared again "what about this?" she held out the lose tank top with some band on the front. It was hideous but she sent her a smile and nodded. I couldn't control my groan as she sent me a smirk. "seriously?"

"alright I think I got your style down Alex."

"horrible?" I asked. She walked off to try it on before showing us, "…ok so not completely horrible." She smirked and I caught Tanya simply nodding her head as she looked her up and down. She changed back and then went to put the shirt back, "did you not like it Alex?" Alice asked with a pout, she simply pointed at the price tag. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the shirt off the rack and threw it at her "your getting it." she pulled it off of her face with a glare shaking her head. Putting my hands on my hips I level her with my own glare. She held my eyes much longer than any other human before sighing and walking off with it in her hand. I turned my attention to some shoes but it didn't last long before I heard the "hello gorgeous I don't think I have seen you around before, can I help you find something?" I would have rolled my eyes had I not picked up the increasing heart rate. Thankfully Tanya was unsurprisingly far from her "she's fine." She snapped but he never paid her attention as he looked Alex up and down "why yes she is, but you would be better in some tighter jeans, let me show you where they are."

"are you dense? She said she was fine. Go find someone else to bother." He finally looked up with a sneer only to freeze at the sight of us three. "I uh-uh I-" not bothering to test my patience or Tanya's I place a hand on her back and usher her towards the register. We paid quickly before joining the others outside, Esme included "Alex dear are you hungry?" she shook her head. "are you sure it's been a few hours since breakfast?" she shook her head again still looking a bit pale. "is everything ok?"

"fine. Come one she still needs shoes."

Alex POV

We had left the store minutes ago and my heart rate was barely starting to slow. What the hell has become of me? It's not like that was a first time that has happened to me, so why was it affecting me like this now. That's also not the first idiot to hit on me. I followed Alice aimlessly as Tanya held my bags next to me, against my argument. I was walking past a store window when the mannequin caught my eye, well what it was wearing did. They were knee high biker boots with what looked like a metal wedge heel, and damn did it look like it could do some damage. Shaking my head I catch up to Esme and Alice vaguely aware of Tanya's "I'll be right back."

We hit a few more stored and I was just about dead as Alice flitted from rack to rack. I took a seat on the closest bench, making sure Rosalie was still in my sight. Though I don't know why, something about her just drew me in, I actually felt comfortable around the blonde bombshell with a killer glare. Tanya took a seat next to me bag free, "I took them to the car." I nodded my head, "are you enjoying yourself?" pursing my lips _I am not a fan of shopping. Or you guys spending money on me._ She chuckled slightly "well get use to it. there is a lot more where this came from. If you need anything just let us know and we will get it for you." _At what cost?_ Her lips turned down as she stared at the paper before meeting my eyes "at no cost Alex, if you need something we will get it for you. If you want something I will get it for you. We have more than enough money, and we care." I thought over her words for a minute _why?_ She looked pained for a minute, "we just do, I just do." She looked down "we don't know all of what you went through, just about the fire and that your foster parents died in it. but we know you needed a place to go and we had one. We know you needed help that we can give you." They didn't know? I thought for sure the Dr or Mrs. Cullen would have told them. "I'm sorry about that by the way." Looking up startled I see her eyes were on me again "about your foster parents." I couldn't help it, even knowing it would hurt my throat I let out a snort. _Don't be._ "were you not close?" _no._ she frowned but didn't ask for more.

When Alice joined us her hands were full of bags, "ok so I got you a bunch of converse and a few vans, those should be easy for you to walk in right?" I blinked a couple of times before slowly nodding, what does she mean a bunch? Rosalie stepped up next to her "don't worry she didn't go to crazy." She held out her hand to help me stand "were about don't here anyways." I let out a relieved sigh that they all caught. "great we will stop for food on the way home." I slowly followed them back to the car, by the time I was seated I was dead on my feet and let my head fall back. We didn't even reach the highway before I was out.


End file.
